Peter Pan (Once Upon a Time)/Synopsis
The story of the manipulative and evil individual known as Peter Pan from ABC's Once Upon a Time. Before First Curse His life started hard, his own father sold him to the blacksmith. Malcolm briefly found happiness when he fell in love with Fiona. They married and on one winter night, she bore them a son. The Blue Fairy and Tigerlily came and told the boy would grow up and become a great hero known as the Savior. Unfortunately, Fiona, learning the fate of Saviors, becomes so obsessed with preventing their son from being killed in the future. She turns dark and, after severing the baby's destiny, is banished to another realm. Malcolm, told his wife had perished, manifests bitter feelings and christens his son Rumpelstiltskin. Many years later, Malcolm cons others as a profession in order to support himself and his son. After a man finds out about his scam, Malcolm is beaten and left with no money. He leaves Rumple with two elderly spinsters while he goes to find a proper job and gives him a straw doll to keep him company. Unable to find work, he begins tricking people again only to be found by his son. Having been informed of his activities, Rumple is disappointed in his father's carelessness. Rumple shows him a magic bean that he got from the spinsters, which Malcolm tries to sell only to later be convinced to use it to go somewhere where the father and son pair can be happy together. Malcolm decides to take them to a place he visited in his dreams as a boy that was supposed to be perfect - Neverland. Upon arriving in Neverland, Malcolm is overjoyed, but discovers he can no longer fly. He then travels up a tree to retrieve pixie dust only to be encountered by the Shadow (who is the sole inhabitant of Neverland) and is told that the reason he cannot fly was because he is no longer a child. They make a deal for him to regain his youth by abandoning Rumple, and he is taken back to the Enchanted Forest by the Shadow. He then takes on the name that Rumple gave his straw doll - Peter Pan, and the shadow leads him to Skull Rock where he is shown a hourglass representing his youth, and that when it runs out he will die. Peter Pan vows to find a way to permanently sustain his youth. Years later, he encounters the pre-pirate Captain Hook, then known as Killian Jones, and his brother Liam in search to retrieve Dreamshade for the king under the belief that it will cure people. Pan informs them that it is actually a deadly poison. While Killian takes this in consideration, Liam assures that he is trying to trick them. He comes back to see Liam dying of Dreamshade and Killian begs for help. Pan reveals a spring that has waters that will cure the Dreamshade, but warns that it comes at a price. Liam is cured, but because the water is connected to the island he dies as soon as he leaves. Sometime later when Rumple has become the Dark One, Pan becomes lonely in Neverland and comes to the town of Hamelin and uses a magic pipe that only lonely, abandoned children can hear and dubs them the "Lost Boys" earning him the name "Pied Piper". This also lures his grandson Baelfire. When Rumple arrives for his son, Pan proposes a deal: if Rumple asks Bae if he wants to go back with him he will let him, but Rumple (afraid of being left alone) instead teleports Bae back home, much to Pan's ire, who promises regret for his son. At some point, he discovers through unknown sources that the only means to save his youth is to have the heart of the truest believer, and acquires a picture of the boy (who is his unborn great-grandson Henry). He sends the Shadow to kidnap children and bring them back to Neverland for inspection. On one of these instances, the Shadow returns with Baelfire (who had just traveled to London via a magic bean), and takes Wendy Darling as prisoner when she comes back to rescue him, forcing her brothers John and Michael to do his bidding over the century. During First Curse Season 2 Years later, he realizes the truest believer will be from his bloodline merged with the Savior and lets Baelfire escape for this to happen. With Baelfire (now the thieving Neal Cassidy) unaware of his child's birth and Emma giving the baby up, Peter Pan would've gotten the child three weeks later. But John and Michael were unable to retrieve Henry as Regina Mills had decided to maintain custody of him. In the meantime of this setback, he creates a fake organization for the Lost Boys called the Home Office under false pretenses of destroying magic and the Darling brothers likely recruiting members. One of these members were Greg Mendell and Tamara (the latter he had keep tabs on his grandson by posing as his fiancé), who were to bring his great-grandson to Neverland when the time was right. After First Curse Season 3 When they finally bring Henry to Neverland eleven years later, his right-hand man Felix has them killed and Pan "befriends" Henry while masquerading as an Ex-Lost Boy. When Henry proves himself of having the heart of the truest believer he reveals his true self and calls forth the Lost Boys. Peter Pan, who was curious to know who he was up against, later meets Emma as she tries to sleep and is awoken by the Lost Boys' cries. After revealing his identity, Emma immediately pins him against a tree and demands to be told where Henry is, but Pan turns the situation around by giving her a blank map that will reveal to her Henry's location once she stops denying who she really is. He disappears, and Emma is left to try and solve the riddle, so she accepts things that she had a hard time accepting in the past, like being the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and being the "savior". However, the parchment remains blank. Emma can't understand why it didn't work, and Regina, fed up, enchants the map so that it takes them to Pan. This works, however, Pan doesn't appreciate them having cheated, so the gang is circled by the Lost Boys, who attack. In the meantime, David saves Mary Margaret from getting hit with an arrow and it hits him instead, apparently grazing his jacket. During the attack, Emma pins down a Lost Boy and forcefully demands to know where Henry is, but when she sees the look on the scared boy's face, she backs off. Pan and his army leave, and later, Mary Margaret comes to have a talk with Emma, as she tries to make the map reveal itself, and asks about the boy and why she let him go. Emma reveals that she related to the boy, because she's always felt and still feels like an orphan. They're both hurt as they say this, but Snow tells her daughter it's her job to change that for her. In the meantime, the map finally appears, indicating Henry's location. Pan then shows up and taunts Emma again, telling her that Henry hasn't forgiven her for giving him up either, and that by the time they're done, Henry won't want to leave Neverland, and Emma will not only feel like an orphan, she will be one. This said, David walks away from the group to reveal that he was indeed scratched by the poisoned arrow, and it's working its toxin on him. The unlikely crew continues their search for Pan's camp in the woods of Neverland, but realize that Pan is constantly moving it. Meanwhile, Henry lies sleeping under a large tree but is awoken by the villain, who throws an apple at him. Henry claims not to like apples - a family thing. Pan points out that it's not for eating, but rather for a game, a game he calls "target practice" - something he says as he points a crossbow at Henry's face. As they prepare for the game, Henry witnesses Pan soaking an arrow in Dreamshade poison, and the villain recounts that there's a lot of stories there of a man who once shot an apple over his son's head. Henry asks what the poison is for, if they're shooting at the apple, and Pan replies that it's for motivation. Pan calls out for Felix then, and Henry worries about the latter's aim, but the Lost Boys' leader explains Henry will be the one shooting the arrow, and that it's exhilarating. Felix plants the apple over his head and everyone chants for Henry to shoot. He does, but aims at Pan instead. The latter grabs the arrow mid-air, and is amused by Henry's attempt to harm him. Later, Pan and Henry have a talk, where the former tells the latter that the thing about Neverland is there is nobody to tell them "no". Henry points out that he doesn't belong there, and Pan explains that they've been waiting for him for a very long time, since before he was born. He goes on to say that Neverland runs on belief, but every other world has stopped believing in magic, and Henry's destiny is to return the magic, and be the savior. Henry recounts that his mother is the savior, but Pan counter-argues that maybe what makes her the savior is having given birth to him, a descendant of both light (the Charming lineage; maternal side) and darkness (the Dark One's bloodline; his paternal side). He says Henry was created for a reason, and he can help him find it. Pan then gives him a scroll that proves his belief on why Henry's the hero magic has been waiting for. Henry takes it but says he doesn't believe him, to which Pan replies that Henry reminds him of his father. Later, Henry looks at the parchment and sees an old drawing of himself... the one Pan and his Lost Boys used as reference when they were searching for him. Meanwhile, Pan's Shadow is summoned to the Enchanted Forest to get Robin Hood's son, as part of Neal's plan to get to Neverland and help save his own. Neal goes with the Shadow himself and is greeted by Felix that Pan will be happy to see him again. When the Lost Boys are vigorously celebrating around a campfire in Pan's compound, it upsets Pan to see that Henry isn't joining in with the festivities, especially considering the fact that the party is being held in his honor. Henry points out that there's nothing to celebrate, and Pan again tells the boy that he is the one who will save magic. Pan then decides to play Henry a tune from his pipe (the music from which can only be heard by those who feel abandoned or unloved), but Henry is unable to hear anything, much to Pan's dismay. Pan is then aggravated to learn that Baelfire has escaped Felix's custody and joined forces with his father. A sleeping spell is soon cast over the camp, knocking out Henry and the Lost Boys but not Pan. Pan is not at all scared, but is in fact quite amused and calls out to his "guests." Rumple, who cast the spell, reveals himself. Pan knows that Neal is there too and tells him to come out of hiding, pointing exactly where Neal is. Neal uses shoots an arrow at Pan, but Pan catches it right before it hits his chest, scoffing at them for their stupidity, as everyone knows it's not as easy as that. Neal agrees, stating that's why he coated the arrow with magical squid ink. Having touched it, Pan can no longer move from the shoulders down. He's impressed by their cleverness. Rumple and Neal take Henry, however, before they leave Pan tells Neal of the prophecy stating that Henry will be Rumple's undoing. Shocked, Neal uses the squid ink to immobilize his father also in fear that Rumple'll kill Henry to protect himself. Neal then sets off alone with his son over his shoulder, but he is soon ambushed by Lost Boys, who take Henry back. Pan tells Baelfire that the game has changed, and back at the camp, Henry wakes up, being told by his captor that he merely dozed off in a catnap. The Mills boy says that he dreamed of his father, who he believes to be dead, whilst he was asleep, and Pan offers his condolences, commenting that it makes sense to dream of the people he's lost, and what he hopes for, such as his father being alive or his mothers coming to find him, when neither are going to come true. Pan tells his captive that Neverland is a place where new dreams were born and that he and the Lost Boys can be his new family. The demon child proceeds to play his magical pipes and, this time, Henry is able to hear the music the produce. The young boy then merrily dances around the campfire with the rest of the Lost Boys, and Peter Pan is pleased. At Pan's compound, Henry is again seen sitting by himself, distancing himself from the activities of the other Lost Boys, until one of them, Devin, comes in and starts poking him with his weapon and asking if he's the boy Peter has been looking for all this time. Henry defends himself from Devin's provocation by grabbing a stick and engaging in a feigned sword fight with him. Pan shows up and gets Henry to believe he's holding a real sword... which he does, and it works. Henry then sword-fights the other kid using an actual sword, and winds up cutting him on the cheek, leading the other Lost Boys to cheer him on, and Henry himself to join them in the cheers. Later, while Charming is lecturing Hook again, the prince finds part of Hook's brother's old satchel. Hook then tells the prince that they may be able to find a sextant atop of a mountain where his brother's satchel will be. After saying goodbye, the duo make their way to the top of the mountain. Hook climbs up first and is then met by Peter Pan, who offers Hook a way to leave Neverland if he kills Charming before the poison does. Little does Hook know, Charming overhears this as he climbs up. They continue their journey and eventually reach the same Dreamshade that killed Liam, Hook's brother. Hook reveals that there isn't actually a sextant, angering the prince. Hook is forced to knock Charming out and then he collects Neverland's magical waters. After waking the prince up, Hook explains that the water will save his life, but he won't be able to leave Neverland. Charming agrees if it will help get his family home and drinks the water, curing him. He then realizes Hook lied to him because he knew he wouldn't come just to save himself. When they return to the women, they claim Pan got the satchel first. After Hook and Emma kiss, following the pirate saving the life of her father, Peter Pan informs Hook, in a provocative way, that Baelfire is actually alive and in Neverland, and leaves Hook to share this with Emma if he wants to. Then, the villain meets with his Lost Boys and orders that Neal's cage be hung up along another cage containing someone else... Pan appears before Rumple when the latter is attempting to see the future and he informs the Dark One that he can't predict a future in a place where time stands still. Rumple says that he could create one, and Pan is surprised that he's actually being threatened, especially since he made Rumple his favorite breakfast: eggs in a blanket. Pan, eating the eggs because Rumple won't, tries to convince the Dark One to go back to Storybrooke and start a new family with Belle, as he's already lost Neal yet again and Henry is unobtainable as Rumple would have to go through him, which Pan knows he cannot do. Rumple refuses to leave his family behind, but Pan assures him that saving his son and grandson is pointless as he cannot be forgiven, pointing out that Rumple himself still hasn't forgiven his own father. The demon child soon retreats into the jungle, leaving Rumple to ponder, and later sees that Emma and the rest of the Jolly Roger crew are currently trekking through the jungle in order to rescue Neal. Amused, Pan decrees that Neal be moved to the Echo Caves, as the only way his enemies will be able to save him is if they spill their deepest, darkest secrets, thus weakening them. Pan externally feels that someone, Ariel, has left Neverland, and tells Felix to alert John and Michael in Storybrooke in order to put a halt to whatever the mermaid is up to; he then requests to see his friend in the other cage. Now reassured that his family is coming for him, Henry starts to question Pan, who assures him that he's not been lying to him. Henry then theorizes that Pan has his family prisoner, and so decides to sneak out of the camp to investigate. In order to trick the child into believing he has to save magic, Pan frees his prisoner in the other cage: Wendy, who is blackmailed to do his will at the expense of her two brothers. Henry follows Felix, who's carrying a bag of apples, to a tree house, and inside, where he's expecting to find his family, he finds a girl Wendy lying in a bed, and she tells the boy that she's dying because Neverland's magic is deteriorating, and she needs him to save it so that she may live. Henry feels sympathy for the girl, especially after learning that she was friends with his father Baelfire, and his faith in Pan is reaffirmed, much to the demon child's satisfaction; he commends Wendy on her performance. Pan later takes Henry to a part of the island where Skull Rock is visible; he tells the kid that that's where he'll save magic, and Wendy's life, but warns him that it may require some sacrifice. Henry assures his captor that he's up to the task. Pan tends to Wendy, reminding Henry that only magic can save her, which only Henry can save if he truly believes. After Henry assures Pan that he does, Pan announces to the camp of Lost Boys that Henry is ready to fulfill his destiny. Pan and Henry then row out to Skull Rock, where Pan casts a protection spell behind them, before entering the cave with Henry. Once inside the cave, Pan shows Henry a giant hourglass, telling him that it shows how much magic is left in Neverland, and it is almost empty. Pan then briefly leaves Henry alone, saying he has something to take care of. Peter goes to see Rumple, knowing he would be able to get past his protection spell as he has no shadow. Pan asks why Gold hasn't told anybody (especially Neal) their heritage and offers his son one last chance to move on and be together, reminding Rumple that he also abandoned his son. But Gold points out the difference: he regretted his decision ever since and tried to reunite with Baelfire while Pan just neglected him. Pan denies it and reminds him where he got his name from. After refusing a fresh start, Gold then opens Pandora's Box, hoping to trap his father and save his grandson, but Pan reveals that he switched it for a fake. He holds up the real box and traps his son inside. Pan returns to Henry, saying it is time to save magic and that he must literally give him the heart of the truest believer. Henry, knowing that all magic comes at a price, demands the true cost of giving away his heart, as Pan informs him it would mean Henry must stay in Neverland. Henry accepts this, knowing that heroes must make sacrifices and content with knowing his family would be proud of him, so Pan enchants his hand to allow him to remove his heart. But just as he is about to give his heart to Pan, Emma, Regina, and Neal run up, warning Henry that Pan is lying. The three parents combined attempt to persuade the boy not to, but wanting to be a hero, Henry tells his parents that he loves them before putting his heart in Pan, sending a shock of magic through the land. As Pan grows more powerful, his great-grandson collapses to the floor and his parents rush to his side in horror. Now infused with the heart of the truest believer, Pan flies away from Skull Rock after being cut from his enraged granddaughter-in-law, Regina notes that the blonde drew blood; this means that they can hurt him, and if they can hurt him, they can kill him. Henry's two mothers, along with Mary Margaret, soon go looking for Pan so that they may save Henry, and Mary Margaret is drawn in by Pandora's Box which is sitting on a rock. Knowing that Rumple is inside, and that he's David's only hope of being cured of Dreamshade, she makes a grab for it, but this causes her, Emma, and Regina to be magically tied to a tree that forces one to reflect upon their regrets. Pan then emerges, taking the box and shocking the ladies with his relation to Rumplestiltskin (and thus Neal and Henry), before taunting them about the regrets they're currently being faced with; he reminds Emma of giving Henry up for adoption, and Snow of sending her daughter through a wardrobe and off to Maine. He approaches Regina, who he believes has the most regrets of all, but the Queen reveals that she does not. She says that, despite all the horrible things she's done, she regrets none of them because they all led her to Henry. And with that, she breaks free of the vines binding her to the tree and rips her son's heart from his evil great-grandfather's body, leaving him there. When the heart is returned to Henry aboard the Jolly Roger and the ship begins to fly back to Storybrooke, Pan appears aboard and attempts to take the boy's heart again. However, he is unable to due to a spell cast by Regina. He then attempts to tear Henry's shadow from his body, but is caught by a now free Rumple who traps his father inside Pandora's Box. As this is happening, Pan transfers his consciousness into Henry with magic, causing the two of them to switch minds. Due to this, Pan, who's in Henry's body, remains free, whereas Henry, who's in Pan's body, is trapped in the box to no one's knowledge. Pan later offers his trusty Lost Boy Felix some food as Henry, before admitting who he really is; he states that he never fails, and Pan and his sidekick begin plotting on their way back to Storybrooke. Pan, in Henry's body, returns to Storybrooke aboard the Jolly Roger in guise of the little boy, with all Henry's family and friends believing his charade. After being met with a warm welcome, he attempts to gain the others' trust by getting Felix sent to jail, but Emma notices something is up with the child when she gives him back his book of fairytales and he reacts indifferently. The blonde is further made suspicious when "Henry" requests that he go home with Regina that night, and not her. When being tucked in, he asks the Evil Queen if she brought her vault to Storybrooke, and if her magic is kept inside (having read about it in the book), to which she answers positively, wondering why her son would need to know this. He says that he might need that stuff to protect himself from Pan, but Regina assures him that he's safe with her, and leaves. Once she does, he gets out of bed and frees the shadow from the ship's sail, allowing it to wreak havoc on the town. The next morning, it murders Mother Superior, and "Henry" and Regina make their way to the scene of the crime, being told by Emma to go somewhere safe; Regina decides to take her son to her vault, much to Pan's delight. Meanwhile, thinking that Pan is a threat, Emma releases him over the town line and prepares to execute him, but she soon learns that he is in fact Henry in Pan's body, and that the Henry that's currently with Regina is an impostor. Now in her vault, Pan uses a magical substance to knock out Regina, before stealing the Dark Curse. He then breaks Felix out of jail and explains to his most loyal Lost Boy that he plans to send the residents of Storybrooke into a world of his own dark design. Peter Pan, still in Henry's body, makes his way to Storybrooke's landmark well alongside Felix, who has brought with him all the ingredients needed for the Dark Curse to be cast. They are all thrown into the well by Pan, who gloats his victory, but the final ingredient must still be collected: the heart of the thing he loves most. Felix wonders if that means his son, Rumplestiltskin, but Pan reveals that he never loved Rumple, explaining to his highest ranking Lost Boy that love doesn't just come from romance and family, but from loyalty and friendship...and only one person has always believed in Pan. With that, Felix's heart is ripped from his body and Pan squeezes it into dust as he drops it into the well. Green smoke begins to rise from the magical water, the curse taking effect. However, Emma and the others hatch a plan to regain the curse scroll by getting Henry and his great-grandfather back into their own bodies so that Regina, the original caster, can tear it and undo the curse altogether. By using the Black Fairy's wand, Rumple is able to cast a spell that accomplishes the first part of this plan, meaning that, whilst the others set out to find Henry and the scroll, Pan wakes up, back in his own body, in Mr. Gold Pawnbroker & Antiquities Dealer faced with his son, who's placed a leather cuff on his wrist that renders those with magical abilities powerless. After expressing his annoyance at never being able to get free of the son he never loved, he reveals that he's the one who designed the cuff, meaning it doesn't work on him. He then simply takes it off and uses his magic to attach it to Rumple's own wrist, beating up the Dark One and exiting the shop with the aim of murdering Belle and Baelfire, the two people his son loves most. He magically immobilizes all those on Main Street and, after taking back the scroll, decides to start with Neal, but Mr. Gold soon exits his shop as well, intent on stopping his father. Much to Pan's amusement, Rumple says his goodbyes to his loved ones, and the demon manchild reminds his son that he's powerless. Rumple reminds his father in turn of the one thing they have in common: neither of them have a shadow. With that, he summons his own and regains the dagger he previously gave it, using this to stab Pan in the back. Dying, Pan resumes his adult form, Malcolm, and begs his son to stop, saying that they can still have a happy ending. But Rumple tells his father that they're villains so that can never happen. He then plunges the dagger deeper into Malcolm's back, causing a bright glow to ensue. This glow consumes them both, and soon enough, there is nothing left but the cursed scroll. Rumplestiltskin and Peter Pan are now both dead. After Third Curse Season 5 In the Underworld (which looks just like Storybrooke), Peter Pan, in his teenager form, runs a pawnshop filled with magical items. Due to having "unfinished business", he is trapped in the Underworld and unable to go to "heaven". Rumple (who returned to life) goes inside searching for a way to locate Captain Hook (who had died a Dark One and was to be rescued from the Underworld), meeting his father once again. Pan admits he was serious about his last words before death, that he wanted to start over, however, Mr. Gold isn't having any of it. Longing for the tastes and smells of the land of the living, Pan considers that Mr. Gold might help him trade places with one of the living people he came to the Underworld with. Mr. Gold insists he isn't interested, but Pan believes it is only a matter of time before he changes his mind. He then holds out the ale vial to Mr. Gold, asking him to take it, as a gesture of goodwill from a father to a son. As Mr. Gold goes back in the pawnshop, he finds a note left by Pan, leaving the shop to him and a piper to summon him if he reconsiders. After Belle puts herself under the Sleeping Curse given to her by Zelena, Gold decides to take Pan up on his offer and has him abduct Zelena before she reaches her date with Hades, seeing this as a necessary threshold to cross to defeat a greater evil. Before doing so, Pan notes to Zelena that, while he hears she is wicked, Pan is much worse. Pan and Gold hold Zelena as ransom for Hades to rip up the contract giving him Gold and Belle's child. When Hades agrees to it and tears it up coolly stating they return Zelena to him, Pan prepares to return her - without her heart, as he wants it for himself to return to the living However, the former ruler of Neverland is caught off-guard and struck down by Emma. Gold, realizing from Emma the deal has been completed, teleports away and ditches his father, who angrily returns to his shop. Gold reveals that he will instead steal the heart of another - Robin Hood. After it is apparent he has completed the task, he inserts the new heart into Pan, who immediately begins to feel immense pain. Gold reveals that the heart is not that of Robin, but of a wineskin he glamoured that contains water from the River of Lost Souls. Pan realizes that he has been tricked once again and asks his son why he's doing this. Gold states what he told Pan before their deaths once more and further explains he's ensuring he can never get a happy ending before shoving his father onto the floor. He writhes in agony before dissolving in green smoke to the worst place in death as Gold coldly stares and says, "Goodbye, Papa - for good this time." Category:Synopsis